Felicity And Ben's Romantic Honeymoon Moment
by Commander Cody CC-2224
Summary: Felicity Merriman and Benjamin Davidson are finally married! They are spending the first day of their honeymoon at Yorktown, Virginia, which was Ben's hometown. They spend their mild lovemaking moment on the the beach shores of the town.


_**Felicity and Ben's Romantic Honeymoon Moment**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

* * *

Felicity Merriman Davidson waded barefoot near the edge of the beach shore in Yorktown on an early warm summer evening of the first month of June, 1783. She lifted up the petticoats of her short-sleeved, creamy white summer gown in order that the water wouldn't touch them while she waded. The cool, slightly foamy ocean waters of the Atlantic lapped around her bare feet. The coolness of the water itself was a stimulating sensation for her, as it was rather humid during the summer. A gentle, freshening breeze cooled her otherwise mildly sweaty body, and played with her exposed reddish-auburn hair, which glistened in the residual light of the sunset and waved sensuously around her head. Her mobcap, straw hat, black buckled shoes, and plain white stockings were situated several feet away from the drenched beachhead. The tiny locket on her necklace with the gilded cursive letter L, which affectionately stood for Lissie, gleamed in the sunlight as well.

For Felicity herself, this was a very pleasurable moment for her during her life. She was now eighteen years of age, and wed to her beloved Benjamin Davidson, who was now in his early twenties; twenty-four, to be exact. After their marriage ceremony, which took place at the Bruton Parish Church in Williamsburg, her beloved hometown, she and Ben decided take a three-day honeymoon around the Chesapeake colony of Virginia.

They first decided to spend the first day at Yorktown, as the place held sentimental value for Ben because that was where the final battle of the War for Independence took place, and Ben was involved in that battle during his active participation in the war. Besides, it was his hometown, too, and he knew it quite well during his childhood for fifteen years before he was sent off to Williamsburg to be apprenticed to Mr. Merriman. Ben still had one more year to go before his apprenticeship was over, wherein he could make a choice between being a business partner of Mr. Merriman, or create an establishment either in Williamsburg, or in some other city in the Colonies. The town itself was slowly glittering with the lantern lights of dusk.

At the right hand corner of the beach was Felicity's beloved Ben, who decided to take a few minutes' stroll across the beach itself, not to far from Felicity, with nothing but his white shift, brown breeches, and sandy black buckled shoes. His waistcoat and brown tricorn hat was near Felicity's personal effects. During the stroll he made every attempt to soak up every vestige and aspect of his hometown. For him the place had sentimental value both during his childhood and during the final hours of the war. Now it would have sentimental value for him during his honeymoon with his beloved Lissie.

Unbeknownst to Felicity, Ben was making his way down the small and slightly hilly sand dunes to meet up with her.

"I dare say, you look quite lovely in the setting, Lissie dear," complimented Ben. "Your red hair does gleam in the beautiful sunset." He always did love that red hair.

Felicity turned her head around to the right side direction and smiled sweetly at him. "Why thank you, Ben," she replied graciously in a rather playful manner. "'Tis most kind to compliment me in a state that my younger sister Nan would always keep saying, ''Tis most improper'."

Ben approached Felicity in a casual and relaxed manner. "Beauty has its own variations, whether 'tis in the realm of propriety or in areas where the norms of society are defied."

Felicity's sparkling emerald-green eyes pierced her gaze at her beloved before she turned her head back to face the sunset. "Indeed it does," she agreed. Ever since she was little she had a tendency of defying the conventions of society when society wanted her to become a proper young lady. "The rules of society can be stifling at times, and people will have the narrow-minded tendency to judge people by their looks."

"Well, now that we're free from British rule, that won't be too much of a problem," said Ben. "Society in the colonies may be a tad exacting, but we're very much free to make our own customs."

"Speaking of defying society, do you mind if we sit together on the far sandy side of the beachhead near the high ground?"

Ben laughed. "I wouldn't mind, Lissie, but, as everyone keeps saying, you're not very much accustomed to sitting still."

"When it comes to being in love, I would," replied Felicity.

After shrugging his shoulders, Ben extended his right hand to Felicity in a gentlemanly fashion. Felicity in a sort of graceful way took his hand and the youthful couple strolled across the warm sandy beach to a sandy area near the high ground. When they reached that particular spot, Ben plopped himself on the slanted area and Felicity plopped on his right side.

Ben mischievously grabbed Felicity by her waist as he positioned her across his lap, and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist area. He felt her buxom body pliable in her arms, and enjoyed the very softness and suppleness of it. He rocked her manfully, but in a lighter, rhythmic manner. Felicity was enjoying every moment of these pleasures of love-making. Ben's right elbow slid upward across the front part of her body until it reached near her bosom. His elbows pressed near her breasts, and Felicity could feel them being shaken a little bit in an up-and-down direction.

"Ohh, Ben," she said, as she found the whole thing to be very stimulating sensation for her.

Ben continued rocking her manfully, while humming a little tune to himself. It was pleasurable for him to have her warm body close to his.

"Can you stop the shaking a little bit?" asked Felicity. "I fear 'twill make me dizzy."

"As you wish, Lissie-girl," replied Ben. He immediately relaxed, still keeping his elbows wrapped around his beloved.

Felicity breathed an exhilarating sigh.

"You know, being with you feels so heavenly," said Felicity. "It feels like heaven itself."

"You mean as a heaven-on-earth type of thing?" asked Ben.

Felicity could not help chuckling at Ben's humor. "Oh, Ben, you are so funny," she declared.

"That I am," said Ben briskly. "I wasn't always like this since they day I met you during my first days of my apprenticeship with your father. Of course, you were quite young at that time."

"Well, after a fair number of years of getting to know me quite well, since your first time," said Felicity, expressing playful, giggly amusement, "Your heart eventually opens up and allows you to be a little more…confident. I have to admit, the same could be said of me, too, since I met you on your first day. You were shy, quiet, and reserved, but when we became friends…and eventually lovers…you gradually became more and more outgoing."

Ben widened his eyes for as second and relaxed.

"Mayhap we might be able to spend another night in Richmond," said Felicity.

"That might be a possibility to consider," agreed Ben. "Now that Richmond has become Virginia's capital city, there will be a hell of a lot of rumors about Virginia's finest dining areas, all of which we might be able to stop by if the opportunity presents itself." Richmond became the capital city a year prior to the war's end.

"Hopefully the opportunity will present itself," said Felicity wistfully. She was just as ambitious as Ben to try out some of the fine restaurants in Virginia's recent capital city. "I'd like to get my first taste of fine food and fine wine before I die."

Ben guffawed quite loudly. "To be quite honest, I'm starting to feel the same way, too," he said. "And not only that, they also say that the baths in Richmond are the finest, almost just like in Williamsburg."

Felicity chuckled mildly. "I could do with a bath," remarked Felicity.

"As would I," put in Ben. "A nice warm bath;…you in the little bathtub…me with the watching you bathe…"

Felicity squirmed out of Ben's lap. "Benjamin Davidson, you can be so perverted at times!" she declared, laughing suggestively in a rather unladylike manner.

Ben chuckled manfully. "Oh, I'm such a bad man…" he said. He positioned his arms in a manner where his body was supported in an upright position as he sat on the sand. Felicity did the same thing, too.

"Speaking of Richmond, I do hope Elizabeth and Phillip are enjoying themselves there," she said rather wistfully. Her best friend Elizabeth Cole Michaels and her recently wed husband Phillip were enjoying their honeymoon in the capital city.

"I'm sure they are," said Ben. "We will be going to Richmond tomorrow, so you might be able to see them there. Even I'm rather curious to know what Phillip is up to now."

"That would be good," agreed Felicity.

After nearly a minute of relaxed enjoyment consisting of gazing at the beautiful, serene fiery-red sunset, Ben affectionately wrapped his left arm around Felicity's shoulders as she nestled next to his cuddly side.

"I love you, Lissie-girl. So much." His warm brown eyes locked their gaze on her beloved's face, flushed in the beauty of the illuminating sunset.

Felicity's eyes twinkled in the sunset light. "And I, too, Ben," she said, as she and Ben looked deep into each other's eyes. Their faces slowly came close to each other and they kissed slowly and passionately, in the open-mouthed way. Felicity's sweet, soft, warm, young lips pressed firmly and fervently on her beloved's, with a passion as fiery as her stunningly beautiful red hair.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: That's why true Virginians always say that _**VIRGINIA IS FOR LOVERS**_.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. As to Felicity's lovemaking affair with her beloved Ben, I got some ideas from an article titled _60 Things Every Girl Wants But Won't Ask For_. )You should be able to do an online search on this topic, if you so wish.) I also got some ideas from Joss Whedon's _Firefly_ TV series. Some ideas I also took from various Lissie/Ben fanfics.

Please R&R (Review & Rate).


End file.
